1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure for installing an actuator.
2. Description of Background Art
When a storage battery mounted on a vehicle such as an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle is charged, a charging connector of a charging cable is attached to a power receiving connector provided at a charging port of a vehicle body to feed power through the charging cable to the storage battery. Normally, an actuator is provided at the power receiving connector for preventing the charging connector from being disconnected from the power receiving connector.
An example of such an actuator is one that includes a lower housing arranged over the power receiving connector, an upper housing arranged over the lower housing, and a connector for connecting the lower housing and the upper housing (see Patent Document 1, for example).
The connector includes a claw extending downward from an outer peripheral edge of the upper housing, and an engaging protrusion provided at the lower housing and for engaging with the claw.
Patent document 1: JP2014-120421, A